A World of Mutants
by i.am.xing
Summary: Maximum Ride's life is pretty normal.Normal for her anyway.What happens when the mysterious Fang is sent by the School to capture Max?One moment in time changes,and her whole life is turned upside down.But along the way to the School,Fang finds himself falling for Max.How can he give her to them?He also discovers a dark secret that will change the course of their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

Hey People!

I'm new to Fanfiction so i'm not sure how this works. Usually there is a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, repeat, do not own any of the Maximum Ride books. At all. Not one little sentence.

There's the disclaimer done. I can tick that off the list.

Hope you guys like it. Please tell me how i could improve. Thanks!

On with the show!

* * *

A World of Mutants

Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Max. Short for Maximum Ride. I know, I know, what were my parents thinking right?

But the thing is, it fits. It's different, and I am most definitely different. I just didn't know it yet.

Not until that day, my life was normal, and if I'm honest, boring as hell. I would follow the same routine as thousands of other fourteen-year-olds every single day, and it was not fun. Trust me. You'll have to go through something called 'High School' as well someday. Be prepared to run.

I lived with my so called 'mother' Valencia Martinez. If you didn't know, the reason why I have a different surname to her is because she had me with a man she hardly knew, and he left as soon as I was born. I didn't know who my father was, or what he was like, other than he just did not care for any of us. Or more particularly, me. I kept the name it because it just sounded right, and much better than Maximum Martinez. Too many m's. And I was different to my mother, in more ways than I knew back then. What better way to be different than to have a different name? Whenever I asked her about my father, she would get this blank, dead look in her eyes and just stare at me until I was too uncomfortable to ask her about it again.

Then 'Mom' finally found another lover. Jeb Batchelder. She had Ella with him. Ella is a purebred Martinez, if there can be such thing. She was perfect for them. They were one big happy family until Jeb vanished one day. Poof. Disappeared into thin air. Ella and 'mom' were grief- stricken, but I never liked him anyway. He had been missing for about two years.

Now my 'mom' was way too busy with her job, trying to pay for three mouths by herself and with looking after Ella to care much about me. Not that I minded of course. I was a 'capable young adult 'as I liked to think back then. I covered myself in a joking, untouched kind of attitude. Like I didn't care. I kept myself lively and energetic so I wouldn't have to dwell on things like parents.

Anyway, I guess you didn't come to hear about me. You came to hear about my adventures. So let's get started.

* * *

I know, i know, it's short. But i just wanted to see how people would like it. I promise if you like it i'll make the chapters much longer. If i could ask for just one review. One. It would make my day.

Xing

Question:

What fanfictions would you recommend?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, i'm back!

Hopefully this chapter is going to be long enough to satisfy you.

**Disclaimer: **Wait a second, let me check. Errrr...nope. Maximum Ride still does not belong to me and i am not James Patterson. No freakin' duh.

Thanks to maxridelover56, .fluffy and Mythomagic-champion for reviewing! It made me a very happy girl!

On with the story!

* * *

A World of Mutants

Chapter 2

Fang's POV

Thud

Clank

Thud

Clank

Thud

Clank

That's all I've been hearing for the last hour or so now. I've been locked up in this van for God knows what reason, and basically, it sucks. Real bad. Never ever take a ride in the back of a van without a seatbelt. It hurts.

Yo. I'm Fang. In normal situations I would shake your hand, but seeing as my hands are all tied up, I'm gonna have to pass this time. Sorry.

And how did I get here? Oh yeah, I just had to pick a fight with a guy who teased my little sister, Angel, for not having parents. He was such a wimp, blacking-out after just one punch. Huh. The punch must have been harder than I thought it was.

But that's what I've gotta do. To protect myself. To protect Angel. She's all I the family have left. If she was gone, I don't know how I could cope. I would miss her bright, bubbly smile of innocence, but with a hint of hardness from the difficulties in her life. I would miss her bouncing blonde curls that were so different to my black locks. Miss her eyes that have hardened too quickly for a child of her age.

She didn't have any parents to help her through her life. They died when I was ten and she was two for reasons unknown to us. They just never came home one day, and it's been four years since then. We just assumed they were dead. Or something. Why else would they leave us?

Angel couldn't even remember them. I was her only parent. I was the only stable thing in her life, and she in mine. I tried to do my best, but seeing the situation we were in now, I wasn't doing a very good job.

We kept to ourselves. I didn't bother with school. Neither did Angel. She wouldn't let me out of her sight in fear that I would disappear and leave her alone as well. And we couldn't live with foster parents. I didn't trust adults anymore after our parents just left us two kids to fend for themselves. I learnt that the only person you can trust is yourself, and in my case, Angel.

Let's skip the rest of the autobiography of my desperately rubbish life and carry on with the story.

Just as I had punched the living daylights out of that guy, I heard a screeching sound and next thing I know, I'm bundled into the back of a van, with Angel being thrown into another. She screamed out at me, but I felt something covering my arms, my legs, and my mouth, making me bite my tongue. Hard. I felt the blood sliding down my throat.

It wasn't a pleasant sensation.

How had I missed the sound of them coming? How could I have got us into this situation?

I had been asking myself those questions over and over again. How, how, how? And what did they want with me? With Angel? They had better not hurt her. She doesn't need any more bad things to happen than what she has already been through in her short life. And believe me. She's been through a lot.

She must be soo scared right now. By herself. Alone. What are they doing with her? Why can't they leave her? Why can't they just have me? What are they going to do with us? Why do they even need us?

The feelings of being scared for Angel and of being cooped up in the van for soo long are too much for me. I start to thrash around, trying to get out of my bounds. I kick and roll and try to scream around the gag for Angel.

The last thing I see is a heavy black boot heading in my direction. Everything goes fuzzy, and as i slip into unconsciousness, i feel something cold spread through my body. Stars dance in front of my eyes.

Then it all goes black.

* * *

Scientists were milling around in the laboratories. Every single person at the School wore white coats, even the armed guards. They knew the horrible chemicals and solutions could change them if they so much as touched them. So they wore white coats as protection. If you looked at them all, you couldn't tell apart the guards with the scientists.

It was a strategical advantage to them, as it helped them blend in. People who were trying to get in couldn't see them until it was too late for them.

One particular scientist scurried away from the rest. He slipped into a room and shut the door firmly. There was only one other person in the room. He had his head down and the windows drawn, and you couldn't see his face as his hood cast shadows over it. No-one knew who he was, but they did know that he was an important person. The most important person.

The Director lifted his head slightly to acknowledge the scientist that came into the room. He in turn bowed low to The Director.

"Wonderful news, Director. Experiments 0056 and 0060 are on their way here. The plan is set." The scientist stated quickly to The Director.

The Director tilted his head.

"That is excellent news. Make sure you give him and the other one a.…warm welcome of course. Make them comfortable." His voice remained a monotone the whole time.

The scientist hastily bowed again and left the room, feeling he had been given a dismissal, and not wanting to spend a second longer with the Director. He intimidated him, not that he would tell anyone of course. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got out of the room, and scurried off again to make sure their master plan would work. If it didn't, then he was metaphorically screwed.

Back in the room, The Director had glided over to the window. He lifted the curtain sideways an inch for five seconds. Just enough time to see two black vans drive through the gates and into the parking bay. He let the curtain drop again and smiled. And it wasn't one of those nice smiles either.

"Welcome back, Fang and Angel. We are going to have lots of fun together."

* * *

This chapter was longer than the first, so i hope it makes you happy.

Constructive criticism is welcomed (and also reviews) and if you have any problems, tips etc don't hesitate to tell me!

Xing


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back!

Sorry i couldn't update yesterday i was pooped out from school and stuff

Here it is, my longest chapter yet. Well there are only three of them.

**Disclaimer: **The whole point of Fanfiction is for normal people to make up stories with authors characters. Stress on_ normal people_. So i can't be James Patterson or own his books. Sadly.

* * *

A World of Mutants

Chapter 3

Fang's POV

I'm not awake. That's all I'm certain of. Everything around me feels fake. It feels as though I'm floating between the real world and the dream world. Like I'm in some sort of limbo. A place where no-one can ever find me.

Images flash across my face too fast for me to make sense of them. It's like one of those old film reels with pictures moving together to create a series of moving sequences. There are thousands of them, each showing something different.

I'm confused and disorientated. The flashing images are too much for my head to handle. I feel them overwhelming me. Everything just gets brighter and noisier until my brain is about to explode. I thrash around, trying to get out of this hell.

Desperately, I open my eyes. I'm still in limbo, but it's like I'm having a vision of the past. Or more precisely, my past.

I see my parents in the hospital with a bundle in their arms and a tiny black haired child crowding over them. It takes me a second to realise that the black haired child is me, and the bundle is Angel. The moment is frozen, and for that short time, we looked like a proper family. Then things start moving again.

It's as though I'm there, standing on the edge of the vision, only allowed to observe, not to act. There's nothing I can do just yet anyway.

In the next scene, time seemed to have sped up two years. I see me, who looked about ten, and Angel, who looked about two, on the sofa sleeping, as though we had been waiting up for someone. Our parents were watching us. My mother was crying.

With a jolt, I realise that was the day they didn't come back. I remember sitting Angel and myself on the sofa, trying to calm her by watching the TV, and we had fallen asleep. Our parents hadn't got back yet. Now I know that they never would. Not forever anyway.

The scene kept moving. I see my father consoling my mother, his face hard, then waving other people forwards into the room. I see them come and slip needles in our arms, and we're out for good. They pick us up and carry us outside into the same black trucks that took us away after I punched that guy.

Suddenly, everything starts spinning again in fast-forward. It's all blurring into one again. I must be losing my mind.

But just at the very end, just as I'm about to resurface, I see a vision that I'm sure will be burned into my mind forever.

Scientists are wielding all sorts of needles and various types of hospital equipment. It's horrible. Everything is too white, too clean. I hate it. They're all excited about something. One of them looks up, as though he can see me. His eyes were full of sadness. It stood out from the eyes of the other ecstatic scientists.

They're all crowding around something. I finally see me and Angel through a gap, lying on our stomachs, asleep on drugs. We were obviously being experimented on.

But even worse than that, I can make out small slits in our backs. And I can see wings protruding out of them.

It's too surprising for me to register it, and my mind jerks away from.

And that's when I wake up to cold water being splashed into my face.

* * *

And that was two hours ago. I'm now in a cage. Yes, a cage. I officially hate cages. A cage by itself is bad enough, but when it's three sizes too small it's downright abominable.

When I had woken up, I wasn't in a cage. I was by myself, in a pristine white room. Angel was no-where to be seen. It made me nervous. There was one single door, and no windows. It was a prison.

And where was Angel? What were they doing with her?

I had to admit, my dream was bugging me too. What had it meant? I checked my back. I didn't have any wings. Did I? And I didn't remember any of it. None of it. Nada. I didn't remember any scientists, and every time I tried to remember I came up blank. Nothing was different when I woke up that day. Nothing was sore. I hadn't felt ill or anything. Angel was the same. I hadn't seen anything different in her either.

But before I had any more time to think about it, someone entered the room. It's a scientist. The one with sad eyes in my dream.

"Hello. I am Jeb Batchelder. And you are Fang. I have a proposal for you." He had stated matter-of-factly. He was quite tall, with dark hair and a face that was handsome, but ugly at the same time. He was wearing a white coat with a stern expression on his face.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

I know, I know, you always hear it in movies, it's been repeated soo many times, but I didn't know what else to say. It was either that or 'Take me to your leader'. Yep. My mind comes up with the best lines ever just when I need them.

Jeb didn't even blink an eye, and carried on as though I hadn't said anything.

"I know more about you than you do yourself. And we want you to bring this girl back here." He handed me a picture. There was a girl with blonde hair and pink highlights, with strangely captivating brown eyes and a warm smile. She looked about my age.

"Why do you want her? And why do you need me to bring her here? Why don't you just kidnap her like you did to me?" I asked furiously. I didn't owe him anything. They were the ones that owed me. They were the ones that kidnapped me.

"That information does not concern you. All you need to do is bring her back. You don't need to worry yourself about anything else. Just bring her here and no-one will get hurt." He was pleading with me. I could see in his eyes that he honestly didn't want people to get hurt. But I couldn't listen to him. I was too worked up.

"I'll never do anything for you. Just let me and Angel go. We didn't do anything. Let us go!" I snarled at him. He blinked at me, then waved his hand forward. The door opened and in came two hulking men dragging something behind them. They dumped it on the floor and it started to whimper.

With a start, I realized it was Angel. Before I could even move a muscle, one of the men had me pinned to the floor. I couldn't breathe, but I started shouting for her anyway.

Man, I seriously need to work on my fighting skills.

The other man pulled Angel up onto her feet. I felt red hatred course through my body when he actually pick her up by her hair. It must have hurt a lot.

"Fang….." she whispered. I felt myself break as she uttered my name and made contact with my desperate eyes. She still trusted me to get us out of here. Her lank hair was matted with blood and sweat.

The man who pulled her up took a knife out of his pocket and started to cut a trail up her arm. Her face scrunched up, eyes closed, trying not to scream.

Pure fury ripped through my body. It clouded my head. I couldn't think straight. All I could see was that despicable man, cutting a line onto my innocent sister for no other reason than me not co-operating with them. I tried to get out from under the man, but he was heavier than me by about 100 pounds. I screamed out Angel's name, thrashing everywhere, hoping that I could get the man off me. I had no such luck, of course. Then, when I thought I had finally gotten free, he brought my hands behind my back and started to drag me out the door and into this godforsaken cage that I'm still in now.

Jeb came up to my cage. "If you co-operate, we will let both of you go. If you don't, then I'm afraid we will have a very fine specimen to experiment on." I was still shouting so I hardly heard was starting to really, really annoy me. But what else could I do except give them what they want?

* * *

I had been thinking about it for the past two hours. I had no choice really. It was simple. If I didn't do it, Angel would get more hurt than she already was. If I did, we could both walk free. Guess which one I chose.

So when Jeb came back, I said:

"Yes"

* * *

So how was it? I hope it was OK and that you all enjoyed it! Reviews help me to write them *hint hint*

I haven't read it all through, I've only had time to read bits, so if any part is wrong please tell me.

Xing


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Please don't be mad, I was doing a mock Duke of Edinburgh and it was absolutely horrible. Spiders everywhere. Insects crawling in my tent. Erg. Why am I even going?

Anyway, here's the disclaimer

**Disclaimer: **When James Patterson dies, do you think he'll let me own the Maximum ride series?

Not that I want him to die because he needs to finish Nevermore first! Who else is excited? It's coming out in August 6th. One month away!

I know I haven't done any Max POV's. I need to explain Fang before her so you understand what happened. If I can, I'll add some Max POV at the end.

So here we go…

**22/6/2013 ****Hey** **i kinda went over some stuff but nothing really has changed enjoy : )**

* * *

_Previously_

_Jeb came up to my cage. "If you co-operate, we will let both of you go. If you don't, then I'm afraid we will have a very fine specimen to experiment on." He was starting to really, really annoy me. But what else could I do except give them what they want?_

_I had been thinking about it for the past two hours. I had no choice really. It was simple. If I didn't do it, Angel would get more hurt than she already was. If I did, we could both walk free. Guess which one I chose._

_So when Jeb came back, I said:_

"_Yes"_

* * *

A World of Mutants

Chapter 4

Fang's POV

As soon as I uttered the word, Jeb waved his hands and the two hulking men came back into the room. I hissed at them, but they just smirked and shrugged it off. I tried to make myself even smaller than I already was in my tiny cage, but they just grabbed me out.

"You'd better not struggle. If you do, you've broken your end of the deal and we can't keep the deal to protect your sister." Jeb warned me.

I suddenly went limp. There was nothing I could do except what they wanted me to do. I had to obey them even if I absolutely loathed it. I was trapped.

_Just this once._ I thought. _When you've done it, you and Angel can both go free again. No more worrying about her. You'll both be safe._

I had to listen to them. For Angel's sake.

"Good." Jeb said approvingly. "Now, we'll supply the transport, the money and whatever else you need. All you have to do is bring her back to the School. Alive. It doesn't matter in what way, but we need her here. You will have a month at the latest. We will be tracking you. If you haven't returned, we will hunt you down. Any questions?" He said the last sentence like it was a day in a normal School, not this madhouse where they capture innocent people.

"Yeah, I do have a question. Why do you need me to bring her? I'm sure you can do it yourself." I asked, trying to keep my face straight.

See, the thing is, when I'm under stress or angry or something, I do my best not to show my emotions. I know I really messed up when I saw them cut Angel, but I just couldn't cope then. In my head, showing your emotions is like losing to them. They can see that they got to you, that they can break you, and I just don't like that feeling of vulnerability. It might sound crazy, but it makes sense in my head.

I could see that that question made Jeb uncomfortable. He shifted his feet, then said "Again, that is none of your concern. Worry about how to bring her back."

Jeb suddenly turned around and walked out of the room, and the beefy guy's no. 1 and 2 dragged me behind him.

"We have given you a car and a driver's license. I suggest you start immediately." He snapped at me whilst walking down a corridor and taking a needle out of his pocket. He then grabbed my arm off beefy guy no. 1 and injected it into my system. I was pretty sure that it was some sort of liquid tracking device. So I wouldn't go running off.

They should know that I would never go without Angel.

Jeb lead us out to the front of the School, the area where all the vans were stored. I could see the supposed 'School', and I could finally understand how big it was. Why was it soo big? How many people do they intend to kidnap?

There, waiting for us, was a Porsche. Jeb handed me the keys. Beefy guy's no. 1 and 2 thought I couldn't open the door, so they did it for me and pushed me down into the seat hard. I fumbled with the keys then slotted them into the keyhole.

Jeb spoke up "I take it you know how to drive?"

_A little too late for that, don't you think?_

But I nodded yes as an affirmative anyway. You have to learn stuff like driving when you're living by yourself.

Jeb started speaking again. "Before you go, a little present from us."

_Huh. I bet the nicest present you could get from this place was a bruise._

Well, I got the next best thing. Jeb opened his pockets again and slotted a metal bracelet over my wrist. It was wiry and heavy. I didn't like it.

"You'd better behave; otherwise this bracelet will make sure that you do. Trust me. You don't want to find out what it does." Jeb warned me.

_Just what I wanted for my birthday. How did they know?_

"Fine." I answered curtly. I tend to keep my emotions and thoughts bottled up, as previously said, until I exploded. I promised myself that one-word answers were the best they were going to get out of me from now on. This was my small form of revenge.

"Good luck. Here's a file on her. Don't forget the deadline" Jeb sounded like a father now, talking to his children. I bet he doesn't have children though, if this is the way he treats them.

Jeb waved his hand again and the gates swung open with a loud creak.

The things this man could do by just waving his hand. I was amazed.

Jeb had rested his hand on the handle. Before I could think, I grabbed his wrist and whispered "Don't let anything happen to Angel." Then I gunned it.

As I passed through the gates, I swear I could see a tiny up and down movement of his head through the side mirrors.

As I drove, I looked through the papers on the girl. Apparently, she was called Maximum Ride. Strange name, especially for a girl. She was fourteen, same age as me, and she lived with her mother and half-sister in Phoenix Arizona. Father unknown. I stopped again at her picture. Her brown eyes were like melted chocolate, pouring into every nook and cranny of me even though it was a still image.

Something about her made my heart pound. I was sure that I had seen her before, but I just couldn't place it. It was like there was a hole in my memory. No, she hadn't lived near me. She hadn't gone to my school when I had actually gone. I hadn't seen her around my neighbourhood. How did I know her?

It frustrated me soo much. It was like déjà vu. I flipped over her picture so I couldn't see it anymore. I had to concentrate to save Angel. I looked up just in time to stop the car from careening into the other lane. Whoops.

I decided to pass the time by thinking of ways to make her come with me, back to the School. Brute force wasn't going to help. I'm not sure why, but when I looked at her picture, I could tell she was strong enough to handle herself. Brute force off the list.

Kidnapping her wasn't going to help either. It would be too hard, and I'm sure she would always be surrounded by her family or friends. Too many witnesses. Kidnapping off the list.

The only other way I could think of was to either threaten her family, or get close to her, then convince her to come with me. I grimaced. Both of them weren't great, but they were the best ideas my frazzled brain could come up with. I sighed. I would try strategy two first, and if it didn't work, I would have to do strategy one. But I would try to avoid that at any cost.

The sun was coming down. The end of another day, and as cheesy as it was, I drove into the sunset. But this time, nothing was happily ever after. Not just yet.

* * *

Max's POV

Well, there was one thing that happened over the weekend that wasn't me going to the mall or Ella convincing Valencia to give her more money. Our neighbour, Mr Alb Retched, moved out from next door. I know it's not breaking news, but you can tell how utterly boring it is when I start giving updates on house sales.

Now, Mr Retched was a creepy man and I was considerable happy that he was moving. I had never even seen him before. All I knew of him was that he liked to go into his back garden at midnight every night and stay there for an hour. I knew because I could hear him open his garden door, and it always woke me up. I'm an extremely light sleeper.

I didn't hear him apart from that, or even talk to him. I didn't even know if he actually lived there. He was like a ghost. How's that for creepy?

Valencia though, was devastated when she heard that he was moving. I didn't even know that she had met him before. She sat in the kitchen with a single tear running down her face.

She is soo weird.

My sister though was terribly excited. She had this fantasy in her head that a really hot boy was going to move next door and he was going to fall in love with her and they would get married and be all happy together.

She needs to get a life. Stuff like that only happens in movies.

Anyway, the only thing that indicated that he was gone was when I heard the screeching of tires going away from the house, and saw that all the suitcases piled in his front porch had disappeared. How rude. He didn't even say goodbye.

And then, I heard another engine coming up to our street. A black Porsche. It stopped outside the house next to ours.

Our new neighbours couldn't have come this quickly, could they? I mean, the 'For sale' sign had been up for about one day. Who was soo desperate to live here?

I called down to Ella and Valencia."Hey guys, our new neighbour is here. Already."

Ella immediately came rushing into my room, as it had a great view of our street. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh, is he hot? Is he? Tell me now" she commanded.

"Sheesh I haven't even seen them yet. And what if there isn't a boy?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

She stuck out her tongue. "I just know that there's a boy. My boy senses are tingling." She said proudly.

Me and Ella are exact opposites, even though we're sisters. Technically half-sister, but you know.

I have devised a list of different things between me and Ella:

1. She loves shopping.

Huh. If you see me at a mall, I was probably kidnapped.

What even is a mall?

2. She loves fashion and girly stuff.

I've never actually cared about what I looked like, though she did convince me to get pink highlights in my hair and they do look quite nice.

3. She loves hot guys.

I think that she's stupid and she shouldn't judge by looks.

4. She's actually pretty.

I'm not. Well, I don't think I'm pretty.

5. She has a clique of giggly, blonde friends that think that two plus three is six. I don't get why she hangs out with them. She's quite smart.

I only have three friends. The Gasman (it's all in the name) who's eight, Iggy who's fourteen as well, blind, but is a supreme cook, and Monique, though she likes to be called Nudge. Don't ask me, I have no idea why. She's eleven years old and has gorgeous caramel coloured skin. They are great friends. I don't know how I got them. We are about as different to everyone else as chocolate is as different to mustard. That's why I guess we stick together. Our weird little clique just works I suppose.

There are probably a thousand more things, but is just a tiny insight as to how different we are. But the strange thing is that Ella is the one I get along with the best. Well maybe opposites do work together best.

Back to the oh so exciting topic of a new person (or people) moving next door.

This was one of the rare times when Valencia was at home, and she yelled up to me, "Max, go and welcome them to their new home. I mean now Max, otherwise I will ban you from chocolate." Dang, she knows me too well. Chocolate is my soul.

I trudged out of my room and left Ella to her daydreams. I opened my front door as the person got out of their car. I looked up and gasped.

A tall, black haired boy with olive toned skin was just climbing out of his seat. He was lean and muscular at the same time and his hair was falling into his face and I don't know how I noticed that much about him with one glance. Bleurgh excuse my girly girl moment. Then forget it ever happened please.

He was wearing all black, like he wanted to blend in. He slammed the door of his car shut and started to walk up the path almost angrily. I walked towards him but was blocked by the fence that ran between the two gardens.

"Hi" I said almost nervously, "I'm Max. Welcome to Phoenix. What's your name?"

He looked up as though he had only just noticed me. We were soo close that I could make out his dark eyes, flecked with gold.

"Fang." He answered, and walked past me towards the front door of his new house. I wonder where his parents are. He can't possibly have bought it himself. He only looks like a teenager.

"Hey, do you need any help at all? Where are your parents?" I asked, being the concerned citizen that I was.

"No, I'm fine." He replied, and then he closed the door quietly.

Huh. Not one to talk eh? But I needed to find out more about him. Throughout our brief conversation, I couldn't help but feel like I knew him. Well, I'll get him to spill tomorrow, I promised myself.

* * *

Wooooooo that was long. Well long for me. I included Max's POV so I hope you're happy.

Now I'm not sure if it makes sense, I am too pooped out to proof read it and I think you deserve something for my absence. So if anything is wrong, please tell me and I'll change it. Thanks!

I'm running low on ideas right now so if you have anything it would really help : )

Please R&R! Sorry if it's confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

hehe..hee...heh...

Sorry...really really sorry please forgive me

I have been busy though! And if anyone is still reading this, i do have reasons.

It's just that when i started this i never knew how much i'd have to commit to it and i didn't really have any idea what i was doing and how hard it is to write something that can be readable..and i didn't really know where the story was going either

Now i've got kinda a better sense of this thing and kind of a plot? Maybe...

Anyway, if people are reading, thanks and enjoy!

OOHH Disclaimer: i don't own the Maximum Ride series. Its all James Patterson's.

* * *

A World of Mutants

Chapter 5

Fang's POV

I pulled up next to the house. According to the papers on Max, she lived on the left of this house that was now mine thanks to the totally wonderful, totally brilliant School. Inhale the wonderful scent of sarcasm.

I sat in the car for a second longer, contemplating the mission that stood in front of me. As impossible as it seemed, I would do it. I would succeed. If I didn't, Angel would be in trouble. Bigger trouble than she was already in.

I slowly got out of the car and slammed the door. I, maybe bit too angrily to be acceptable in this neighbourhood, stormed up to the door, but before I got there, I heard a voice to the side saying:

"Hi. I'm Max. Welcome to Phoenix. What's your name?"

I turned around. So this was Max. The one that they wanted. What was soo special about her? She seemed nice enough to be talking to a total stranger.

But then I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. You would think that brown eyes would be quite boring and dull. Zero points for Fang's mind.

Max's eyes were even better in real life than on a picture. I couldn't remember my name. Or why I was here. I could only feel her brown eyes boring into mine. Well, trying to because I had my hood low over my face.

I felt tingly all over.

Uh. I'm turning into a girl now. With girly feelings. And girly thoughts.

I realised a little too late that I was meant to answer her question. Good thing my hood was up so she couldn't quite see me staring at her.

"Fang" I muttered. Short and sweet. Well, I didn't know what else to say. I still wasn't sure of my plans yet, and the wrong information could blow my 'cover'.

Bad thing that she was very insistent. "Hey, do you need any help at all? Where are your parents?" She actually sounded as though she cared. Wow.

Well, seeing that I'm an extremely conversational person, I answered "No, I'm fine."

Ahh, I have a way with words.

To stop myself embarrassing, well, myself any further, I decided to just go into my house and shut the door.

I decided to take a look around my _supposed _'house'. Hmm, a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and toilet. Hang on.

In the bedroom, there was a note pinned to the back of the door. I ripped it off and read it.

It kinda went like this:

Blah, blah, blah, entered you into the local school, blah, blah, get to know Max, blah, get her to trust you, blah, blah, then pounce.

Well, maybe they didn't use that particular verb. But you get the drift of where the note was going.

At least I didn't have to make up a plan now. They should have told me what to do earlier. Save all that thinking about it when they've already got it planned out. Thanks soo much.

Wait a second. I'm going to school?

Max's POV

You know what I said about getting 'Fang' to spill tomorrow? Well, I kinda forgot that I had school, so it would have to wait. Unless he was attending my particular school (out of the many that were dotted everywhere like potted plants) which I doubted, I wouldn't really see him until the weekend. Anyway, he seemed way too old for school. Probably.

I've had this funny feeling in my gut since I saw him yesterday that told me I knew him. Maybe from a long time ago, maybe it was just a glimpse of him, but I was sure that I had seen him somewhere before. Somewhere important.

I shivered slightly and brushed it off. There must be thousands of boys that look like him. It's nothing. Just me being my maybe not very normal, freaky, paranoid self. Just forget it.

Right at that second, my oh-so-lovely mother decided to be in a wake-the-whole-street-up-by-yelling-at-me mood. "Maximum Ride, get down here now. You're going to have to take Ella to school so don't be late. If I get another letter about your tardiness from your teacher then you're going to regret ever being late in the first place."

Hey, at least she cares.

I decided against making the crazy mother chase me around the house so I went down and tried to grab every piece of edible substance in the kitchen and stuff it into my face. Key word being 'tried'.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, Ella grabbed me by the hand and started yelling as well. At 8 in the morning. It was waaayyyy too early to burst my eardrums.

God help me. Please. How did I even survive for this long?

Before Ella could damage my ears properly, I heard some snippets of what she was saying.

She was basically screaming about how she didn't want to be late again and have her friends laugh at her for having a weird sister, no offense to me, she added, and have the teachers be mad at her.

She was making everything soo stressful. I mean, it's only school. What's being late gonna do?

* * *

Screeching into the car park and smoothly sliding into the last available parking space. I am fabulous.

Soooo grand entrance ticked, thoroughly red-faced with embarrassment sister ticked. I am content. Everything i have ever wanted in life has been fulfilled.

Wait, what is that little nagging thing in the back of my head?

Oh damn we are totally late. That entrance took more time than I thought it would. Now comes the not-so-grand running through the halls trying not to get a "late" on the first day whilst still looking half-dead step. Such fuuunnn.

After clambering past all the stray vehicles and bikes everywhere, Ella and I proceeded towards the front door like maniacs. Turning around and shouting a quick "bye pick you up after school" to Ella as we went to our separate destinations, I barrelled straight through the door of the classroom that my first lesson was held in.

Unfortunately, because the world hated me and decided being late wasn't enough of a punishment, there was a person stood just a bit inside of the classroom. And because of my momentum, all I saw when I turned around was the back of probably a boy covered with a black jacket before I barrelled straight through said person as well, which ended in a very confusing tangle of limbs and the sound of the half the class laughing and the other half of the class still wondering why, suddenly, there was a limb monster on the floor. Oh the joys of being late.

More embarrassed than I'd ever been in my life, I tried to stand up before the class fully realised what had happened.

Regrettably, that included having to lift my head to assess the tangle of limbs. This was also what the other person was doing, and so, when I looked up, all I could see were black, gold-dotted eyes looking down at me.

I all but sprang away from him. Nice move Max, he probably thinks you bashed into him on purpose. Exactly the type of image you wanted to put across to him.

By then, the teacher at least had recovered from my not-so-smooth entry, and sneered in his sneery way of talking "Well Max, I see that you've introduced yourself."

God, this teacher needs to die.

Whilst the teacher was occupying my attention, the boy had picked himself off from the floor where I had smeared him on, and looked at me again.

I could practically feel his eyes boring into me, (good thing they didn't actually cos that wouldn't be nice) and so being the brave, confident person that I was, I turned and met his stare head on, at the same time wondering about the coincidence of him being in the exact same school and exact same lesson as me.

"Before you begin being anymore intimate with him, I'd better introduce you. This is Fang, our new student."

* * *

So that's it for now. i realise now that having more back up chapters means that updates will be more often, and summer is coming so i'll probably have time then : )

thanks for reading, please R&R


End file.
